The Einzbern's Lance
by Fianna's Lover
Summary: So, Kayneth died. And, as consequence, so is Diarmuid. That's bad. And he didn't even finish his duel with Saber! That sucks. But, wait, there is someone close by who's Master candidate, no?
1. The Einzbern Master

One last bullet from the Thompson Contender, and Kayneth's body, already damaged beyond repair, hit the floor.

* * *

Avalon. The Everlasting Utopia.

With Saber's presence activating the sheath's healing properties, Irisviel woke up, finding Arthuria watching over her while the Fairies magic fixed the Homunculus body.

"Saber…"

"No! You must stay awake! I'll call Kirit-"

Saber lightly winced before finishing her sentence, worrying over a third party Irisviel hadn't noticed yet.

Standing behind both of them, was Lancer. Although the Spearmen looked none the worse for the wear, the light surrounding his body showed the truth of his condition. With his Master gone, Diarmuid would vanish by the next minute.

"We won't see the end of our duel, Saber." Said the Irish, somehow putting a smile on his face in spite of everything. "I hold no grudges towards you, although I'd rather finish our fight, before the end."

A burning sensation pierced Avalon's healing, as Command Seals appeared in Irisviel's right hand. Although different from Kiritsugu's it's abstract appearance felt familiar. And so, she made her decision.

As an strained silence filled the area, Irisviel stood up. Before Saber could object to it, the Homunculus began a familiar chant:

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your lance shall protect my destiny."If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason…" The Command Seals let out a crimson flash as Prana started swirling around Irisviel's body. "Then answer me! Do so, and I'll entrust my destiny to you!"

With a sunny smile on his face, Lancer knelt before her, and said;

"On my honor and pride as a Knight of Fianna, I accept your oath, Master!"

Another bright flash filled the forest, as Mana restored Diarmuid's body.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** So, this Fanfic is based on something simple: what if Diarmuid couldn't save Kayneth? And so, everybody's favorite (well, mine, at least) Irish Lancer ends up finding himself a new Master.

Also, Sola-Ui's Mana Share thing either doesn't exist, or isn't enough to save Diarmuid from death by Mana Starvation. Otherwise, this AU simply wouldn't work.

Please don't be afraid to leave criticism or correct some mistake I made! I still have a lot to learn!


	2. Love Spot

Once Maiya no longer found herself dangerously close to death, and Team Einzbern found themselves back in the castle, there were a couple of things to be addressed by them.

The first, obviously, was Lancer. Having done well on his promise to not hold grudges, he was nothing but polite to Kiritsugu, who, in turn, agreed to the tactical value of keeping two Servants around, although Irisviel noted he was probably keeping an even closer eye on Diarmuid than he did on Saber.

Secondly, the castle would likely have to be replaced by some other base of operations. Even if some of the damage done by Kayneth and Kiritsugu on their fight could be fixed, it was now extremely open, specially with Kirei's appearance having proven that all of the other Masters could do so at any moment, at the middle of equally dire situations.

The third problem, however, wasn't nearly as big or self-destructive, at least in theory. If anything, it was just unsettling.

You see, Diarmuid's infamous Love Spot made any woman without a sufficiently high Magic Resistance fall in love with him. Saber, having an impressively high Rank in that area, was safe. Irisviel, was also safe, because of, in her own words, the Power of Love.

In truth, Einzbern Homunculi's prized quality made it so that she only needed to keep a small amount of Mana circulating on her body in order to fight of the curse.

Maiya, however, had no such luck.

In fact, now that Irisviel thought about it, she didn't even know if Maiya had even basic Magus abilities.

The result was that, upon waking up and seeing Lancer, cold, professional-killer Maiya Hisau, remained cold and professional… while a light blush graced her cheeks, whenever Diarmuid was in the same room as her.

The sight was so surreal that Kiritsugu visibly blinked upon seeing it.

Needless to say, everybody (specially Diarmuid), found great relief when Irisviel went inside a makeshift workshop of hers, and came out with a Mystic Code that negated the Love Spot's effects.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** So, yeah. Expect the mood to kinda fluctuate a bit between each chapters.

Regarding each Chapter's lengths, I think they'll be mostly kinda short. I just find it easier to write them this way.

Please, do leave Reviews if you want to point out anything! I still have a lot to learn!


	3. The King's Banquet

It should suffice to be told that no one expected Rider to crash into the Castle.

Specially not with Gilgamesh arriving soonly after, which made the atmosphere go from, cold, but polite, to tense, as if a ticking bomb was about to go off.

Diarmuid, which had stayed mostly in the sidelines (it was a king's banquet, after all), had honestly gotten rather angry over the the occasional "dog" or "mongrel" thrown at him by the King of Heroes.

Saber, however, had clearly had enough, and was ready to go and cut Archer's head clean off his head.

So, in hindsight, Assassin's appearance was really a good thing.

As Arthuria and Diarmuid stood by their lady's side, they started evaluating the situation.

Assassin was already a weak Class, and, being split in all of these bodies likely didn't give them any favors, so they certainly could be beaten. They, however, didn't care about this.

They weren't here to win. They were here to lose, and take as many as possible with them.

Before the two Knights could properly make a plan, Rider did the ridiculous, and offered a cup to the Assassins.

The answer was the expected.

"As I said, this drink is your blood. If you insist on spilling it… then so be it." With wine now staining his shirt, Rider stood up, with a frigid tone in his voice, his warning being heard. Wind swirled around him, as even Saber braced herself to withstand it. "Saber! Archer!" Iskandar's loud voice boomed through the night. "Here's our banquet final question. Does a king always stand alone?"

"The King must indeed be alone! Always!" shouted Arthuria.

"No, no. Obviously you don't understand. I suppose I'll just have to show all of you right now exactly what a King is!"

A bright flash filled the place, sucking everyone inside it.

* * *

With the crisis now over, and their uninvited guests gone, Arthuria and Diarmuid stood guard over the castle, while Irisviel slept, before they changed their base of operations the following day.

"Diarmuid?" Arthuria asked, breaking the silence that filled the place. "Do you have any regrets regarding your life?"

Lancer stopped and thought over his life. His Curse, his life as a knight, his relationship with Grainne (which, in hindsight, wasn't something healthy for either of them), and, yes, the massive, monstrous Wild Boar that took his life. In spite of the adversities, Diarmuid only found one answer to the question:

"I do not." said him, somewhat bluntly. "My life had it's fair share of hardships, but they're all things I've come to terms with. I may have some traumas, but no regrets."

Seeing that the King besides him remained with a conflicted expression on her face, Diarmuid decided to press on the subject: "Saber, do you think your life is one that should vanish?

As Saber hesitated, she struggled to find an answer: "...Yes. For all the mistakes I did… I'm not a good King. My kingdom would be a better one if someone else had taken the Sword of Choosing."

"Then, I suppose I wasn't a good knight either."

Arthuria looked somewhat intrigued by this admission, so Lancer kept talking, "My Love Spot brought my Kingdom to ruin. It turned my dearest friend against me, and guilt eventually made himself break, and the Kingdom fell soonly after."

Diarmuid stopped to catch his breath, before going back to conversation, "Those were some things that were mine to blame, but some were not. No one can shoulder the entire world on them, so I've decided to leave the past behind." A sly smile appeared on his face. "And I've found my happiness in this second life. I have the best Master I could ask for. And an excellent partner as well."

With these words sinking in, Arthuria couldn't help but let escape a small chuckle. "I suppose I can say the same. And, Diarmuid… Thank you."

And then, she smiled.

It was a smile that shined like the sun.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello! I kinda took a bit longer to get this one off the ground, mostly because of FGO's London taking up all of my free time. And now, Alpha Saphire will likely do the same... oh, well. Diarmuid doesn't get to do much in this Chapter, sadly enough.

Anyway, please, leave a review if you have anything to say! It always helps.


	4. The Homunculus' Sleep

The travel from the ruined Castle to their new base of operations gave all of Team Einzbern some much deserved time to breathe.

Having spent the trip on Spirit Form, above the car Irisviel and Arthuria were in, Diarmuid materialized upon arriving on their destination. The house, although impressive in size, was rather worn down on the outside, and Lancer suspected the inside to be in similar conditions.

"This is another very unusual building." Although she was a lot happier about this, Irisviel nicely summed up the place's conditions.

Maiya got out of her car, with a bundle of keys in her hand, addressing Irisviel. "From now on, this will be your base of operations."

"Ah, Lancer, could you grab these keys, please?" Asked the homunculus.

"Of course, Master." Said Diarmuid, who couldn't help but find the request a bit odd, but did so nonetheless.

Diarmuid grabbed the keys from Maiya, who fixed her gaze on the Irish.

"Maiya?" Said him, after looking through the bundle now in his hands. "This one key is rather different from the others. What does it open?"

"It's the key to the storehouse in the yard." Politely answered Maiya, who then turned her gaze away to address Irisviel. "It's old, but I've confirmed it's solidly built. However, no preparations were made, so the place may be… Somewhat lacking."

"It's ok. As long as it keeps us out of the rain, it's sufficient" replied Irisviel.

Maiya went into her car and left, and the Homunculus then turned to the two Knights.

"Alright then, let's explore the place!"

* * *

As the Servants went through the house, they couldn't help but notice some oddities with Irisviel's behavior. Finally, Saber asked.

"Irisviel, I must ask you something. Today, you've been carefully avoiding touching anything. Your car, the keys… I wouldn't feel worried about that. But now, you're avoiding doing even your own magic. Is something the matter? In order to protect you, I must know if there is anything wrong."

"...I'm sorry. This isn't something I planned on keeping hidden for long, anyway." The Homunculus said, facing her escorts. "Please, both of you, hold out your hands."

They did so, and Irisviel added "I'm gonna squeeze your hands with all of my strength right now, ok?"

Although somewhat confused by the request, both Servants agreed.

As the Master held their hands, the hold was more like she was petting them than anything else. The effort was enough to make her body shake a bit.

"I'm not making a fool of you two. This is all I can do. Grasping something or picking it up is beyond my body's capacities. Just dressing myself was difficult for me."

"Master? Has something happened? Are you injured?"

"Not at all. I'm just not feeling well, so I cut off my sense of touch, to better control my power. Being able to do so is the specialty of a homunculus." Explained she.

"But, Irisviel, that can't be all there is to it! What, exactly, is the problem? Shouldn't you see a Doctor?" asked Saber.

'You may have forgotten but it's not as if I'm a regular human. A Doctor can't treat me." Said the Homunculus, turning around to face her two Knights. "My problem is an inherent flaw to my creation. You shouldn't worry about it. I will, however need you two to help me with some things, such as driving the car, or set up my Magic Rituals. I'm sorry, but I'll be depending on you two… My loyal knights.

The situation understood, Lancer and Saber went to set the circle Irisviel would rest on, improving her conditions ever so slightly.

* * *

 _Under the Geis influence, Diarmuid took Grainne, and ran._

 _Escaping from River Shannon, Fionn's troops followed them, sometimes wanting them dead, sometimes helping them escape. The princess forever daring, and the Knight forever loyal to his liege. Facing giants because the lady so desired, going through high or low land, facing dangers at every turn…_

 _"O Grainne, white as snow, it would have been a better choice for you to have given hatred to me."_

* * *

Author Notes: Happy New Year, and sorry for the long wait! I've gotten Christmas, New Year, and a decent amount of other stuff slowing me down, but here is a new update!

I hope you'll enjoy it, and, please, leave a review if you have anything to say!


	5. Shopping Date

Upon waking up, and seeing Maiya had returned, Irisviel immediately gave everyone a somewhat unusual request:

"Let's go shopping!"

* * *

After spending a handful of minutes convincing Maiya that no one would attack them in broad daylight, specially in a place filled to the brim of people, they left.

More accurately, Maiya simply gave up on arguing with her.

"I'll drive this time, Master."

Irisviel's face, for a split second, was that of a pout, followed by Arthuria's sigh of relief.

* * *

"Alright Diarmuid, have this."

Irisviel handed Lancer an object he quickly recognized as an international credit card. After looking over it, Saber asked.

"Irisviel, is there something you want us to buy for you?"

"Not at all! There should be about four thousand euros there. You two go and have fun! Do whatever you want with it! I'll do my stuff with Maiya!"

"What? Irisviel, but what about your security?" protested the homunculus' assigned bodyguard.

"It's ok! As I said, no one will attack us here! Besides, I can call Diarmuid with a Command Spell, should anything happen. See you two here in two hours from now!"

Before Maiya could raise further objections, the Einzbern's heir dragged her away.

The two Knights did some math with the knowledge the Grail gave them.

They had a decently big amount of money.

* * *

"Irisviel, I already know the answer, but I'll ask again: are you sure about this?"

"Uh-hmm" Said the Homunculus, who was currently looking at some books "I've already explained to you, we face no trouble here. The only Servant who could present a problem is Assassin, and they've been eliminated by Rider." She grabbed a book from the shelves, casually looking at it's cover before putting it back. "Besides, it will take some time for these two to have their rematch, so they might as well have some fun. They deserve it."

Resigning herself to the situation, Maiya followed the Homunculus, although she wondered what exactly she meant by the singy-song tone of her last couple of lines.

* * *

After walking for a bit, the two Servants stopped by a clothes store.

Although the suits Kiritsugu had arranged for them were fine, they couldn't help but be conscious of the occasional stare they were getting.

Also, Diarmuid rather liked the long-sleeved green shirt that was on display.

Sharing a quick look with Saber, he broke the silence:

"Irisviel said we could spend this money on anything, right?"

* * *

Roughly one hour later, the two held two bags filled to the brim of their purchases.

Diarmuid had grabbed himself some shirts, a jacket, and a pair of jeans. Alongside that, there was a sapphire bracelet, a small bottle ship, a set of barbecue tools he bought by impulse, and some books written by a "Tolkien" guy who was heavily recommended by the library owner. Arthuria had gotten shirts and jeans, similarly to Diarmuid, although she also discreetly grabbed a blouse and a skirt, all in similar colors to her battle attire. Besides that, she bought a small diamond necklace, a lion plushie, and the books "Frankenstein" and "The Sword in the Stone", which she felt interested by, for some reason or another.

Also, both of them had grabbed a dog plushie.

After resting a bit and having a snack, they went back to walking around, with Saber eating some Ice Cream.

Well, scarfing it down would be more accurate.

"Aaaaah. I have to say, I haven't eaten food like this in a long time." Said the King, with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Oh, is that so? Was the food at Camelot bad?"

Arthuria suddenly stopped, an aura of gloominess replacing her cheerfulness.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said, with the voice of someone who had been scarred for life.

Deciding not to pursue the subject, Lancer looked around, in search of something to distract her.

"Hey, why don't we check out that Antique sto-"

The knight stopped mid-sentence, because right before them, coming from a videogame store, was Rider.

Rider looked at Saber.

Saber _glared_.

Rider didn't seem to care.

"Ohohoho! Saber! And Lancer too! To think I'd see you two here! Say, what are you two doing here?"

"King of Conquerors… You unhand me this very moment." Said Arthuria, venom filling her voice, as Alexander lifted her into the air with a hug.

With Rider's Master, which had appeared out of a bookstore to check the commotion himself, stopping by his side, Diarmuid noticed that pretty much the entire place was staring at the situation.

"I think we'll stay here for quite some time."

Waver groaned.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey there! I was really looking forward to writing this chapter! It's not anything that happened in Canon, so I could go a lot more freedom with writing this... I also nearly didn't write this, because I worried I wouldn't fit it somewhere. But it worked out fine!

Anyway, please write a review if you want, and I'll see you next time!


	6. Wait, how does the Love Spot even work?

As Ayaka ran through the Shopping only one thing cross/ed her mind:

 _I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late._

And so, she only noticed she was on collision course with a suit wearing person when it was too late.

Both of them having fallen to the ground with the impact, the other person recovered faster, and held his hand to help the lady to her ground.

At that moment, Ayaka thought "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

And by "thought", I mean she said it out loud.

In front of her was a woman with slicked-back black hair, a strand of which fell on her forehead. She had a beauty mark just below her left eye, which color were a beautiful gold. Her suit covered all her body, but Ayaka could see she had remarkably well-built shoulders and arms. The look reminded her of that of an English Rocker, and the human couldn't help but imagine how she'd look with a tank top, sweat across her face, singing her heart out.

"W-woman?" Ayaka's new crush let out a confused question, before letting out a surprised gasp. She then reached for her face, panicking once she noticed that something was missing. "My glasses! Where are they?"

Another person in a suit appeared behind her, although Ayaka didn't pay him much attention at first. "Diarmuid, here. It fell when she crashed into you."

 _Wait, Diarmuid?_ thought Ayaka, this time keeping her feelings for herself. _Wasn't that the name of an Irish Hero? She was a guy?_

"Thanks Arthuria. I'll try to take more care."

 _...Wait, Arthuria? HE was a girl!?_

* * *

Author Notes: Both in Myth, and in Fate, the Love Spot is explicitly said to make any woman fall in love with Diarmuid. Which brings forward an important question: What about the Lesbians? So, the charm brings to you, Girl!Dia.

Please, leave a review if you want! See ya!


	7. Knight's Pride

On Mion River, a lone knight stood up against a hideous monster.

Her golden Sword held high, it's glow shined on her blond hair and on her dress. The Sword that knights of all ages and places dream of. The warriors' will are carried by her as her pride, with them forever remaining loyal to her. Now, the King of Knights sings aloud the name of her blade:

"EXCALIBUR!"

A blinding beam of light came from Excalibur as Saber swung it down. The beam went through Caster's monster, holy light burning it, and it's master, until nothing remained. A geyser of light filled the place where it once was.

Standing by the riverbed, Lancer was content that the enemy had been vanquished, although he was sure he'd miss Gáe Buidhe.

* * *

The next day, while sparring with Saber, Diarmuid couldn't help but think there was something important to happen today. However, he put that into the background, as he ducked under a swing from his opponent.

Nevermind the Lancer Class restricting him to his spears, leaving him unable to grab his twin swords, he was now fighting with only Gáe Dearg. Having dual-wielded for most of his life, he found this annoying, to say the least, but he'd get over it.

The session ended, as the lance locked Excalibur in place.

"Saber. Please answer me. Why is it you're not using your left hand?"

As they rested their weapons, Arthuria answered. "Please Lancer. Don't get the wrong idea. If I used my left hand here, I feel as if shame would fill my sword." She said, holding her Noble Phantasm in a combat stance again. "Therefore, I shall keep fighting you, like this, for it's my best strategy against you."

A smile formed in Lancer's face as he digested these words. "Very well then." Diarmuid held Gáe Dearg ready again. "I am glad that I was given the opportunity to meet you, Saber. Now, watch out, for here I come!"

The sound of the two Servants sparring filled the Einzbern's house once again.

* * *

Irisviel enjoyed some calm, serene peace, having just woke up from her daily rest. Looking around the house, she noticed Maiya to be watching the two Servants, just outside her room. Before she could address her bodyguard, Lancer walked towards her, and Maiya quietly excused herself

"Good afternoon, Master." Said Lancer, bowing before Irisviel, with his Mystic Code glasses on his face, where they had always been for the last few days, except in the middle of his fights. "Have you slept well today?"

"Yes, Lancer, I've did so. Thanks a lot for asking." The Homunculus answered. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, it's the glasses you gave me. I don't mean to sound rude or something of the like, but have, by any means, it's effect faded? While Saber and I where walking around, I couldn't help but notice some people staring at us. I wouldn't want this to inconvenience us later so…"

She HAD noticed some women staring at the two knights while they were at the Shopping District. And a couple of men too, for that matter. Although Maiya was no longer affected by the curse, it had woken up something on her. Seeing that the Love Spot had haunted him for most of his life, Irisviel decided she should go straight to the point.

"Diarmuid." She said, matter of factly. "People are staring at you because you're incredibly handsome."

The look of complete confusion and disbelief on the Lancer's face was too good for words.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey everyone! We finally crossed "The point where Diarmuid dies"! Hooray!

Please, leave a review if you have anything to say. Thanks, and see you next time!


	8. The Meeting

"So, Tokiomi has sent us an invitation for an alliance" Said Irisviel, reading over the letter Maiya gave her. "Given the situation, he must be wary of Rider and Berserker. He probably saw us as the most likely team to agree to his terms… Or just the weakest."

"Tohsaka has asked for us to appear at the Church at midnight. He has been making elaborate plans for the war." Maiya reminded the group. "It's also likely that he has secretly been working with Assassin's Master, Kirei Kotomine. If that's true, we cannot ignore this offer."

"Saber, Lancer, keep in mind. If there is someone in this war who can defeat Kiritsugu, that man is Kirei Kotomine." Said the homunculus, while she lifted herself up. "We accept."

* * *

After the rather successful meeting, the Einzbern's found themselves in the church's entrance, with Arthuria was looking at the motorcycle her Master had found her.

"So? Do you like Kiritsugu's present?"

"It's much more like a horse than a car is, so it suits me better." The King said, with a warm smile on her face as she got ready to take off. "I'll be going to scout the route."

Arthuria took off, going at incredible speeds, but still mantaining perfect control over the vehicle.

Something she didn't say, Maiya thought to herself, is the fact that Kiritsugu and herself had min-maxed that motorcycle to the point of impracticality. The fact that someone could ride it without immediately crashing it into a wall was a miracle, nevermind the ease, no, the thrill Saber had with it.

In a way, the Homunculus' and the King's riding habits weren't that different.

As they entered the car, Diarmuid in spirit form, Maiya took the wheel, being the one in driving duty. Once inside, Irisviel nearly immediately collapsed.

"Master!" Lancer said aloud, materializing in the backseat. "Are you alright?"

"... Y-yes... Maiya, drive. Tokiomi will realise there is something amiss."

Once the car had left the Church's grounds, Irisviel started explaining. "This isn't unexpected…. Given my circumstances, the fact I've been able to function for this long is a miracle."

"Does Kiritsugu know of this?" Asked Maiya.

"Yes. But… Don't tell Saber. And Diarmuid… Forgive me. I didn't want you to see this either. Neither of you should have to worry about me, when you already have difficult battles in front of you."

"I won't mention it to Arthuria, Master. But you shouldn't worry about me. I'll fight on by your side, like I've done before." The Irish man said. "I shall go ahead with Saber, mostly on Spirit Form. I don't wanna tire you much, after all."

Irisviel muttered a small "Thank you" as Diarmuid vanished. Then, she continued her explanation.

"Both of you, I have something to tell you. I am a homunculus created for the Holy Grail War." She said with exhaustion filling her voice. "Grandfather Acht gave the Grail's Vessel an instinct of self-preservation, so it'd survive until the right time. He disguised the Vessel in plain sight, and gave it the name of Irisviel… That's who I am."

"So… Then how are you-"

"I'll be reverting to my original form soonly. Once that happens, I won't even be able to talk to you. So Kiritsugu gave me Saber's Scabbard, Avalon. It halts aging, and heals any wound. It's the very reason I'm still alive. But as soon as Saber leaves my side, it stops working."

"... Why did you tell me this, Madam?

"Because you, Maiya Hisau, would never pity me. You'd accept my circumstances. That's why." At this point, each word she said sounded like Irisviel was in the verge of outright fainting.

"Madam, I… admit I once thought of you as distant. But I understand now. Even if it costs me my life, I'll make it so you'll see it to the end. So, please. Once the time arrives… Die for Kiritsugu Emiya. To make his dream a reality."

A gentle, knowing smile found itself in Irisviel's face. "Yes... And once I die, if the war isn't yet over… Maiya, you'll have to carry on Diarmuid's contract for me."

For the second time that night, Irisviel said something that Maiya couldn't have foresaw.

* * *

All things considered, Tokiomi thought to himself, the deal made was, in fact, rather good. Independent of who won the conflicts with the remaining Servants, he'd have the ability to strike an weakened enemy. The fact that the Einzberns had two Servants by their side was troublesome, and this could potentially solve that.

However, being separated from Kotomine still brought him some unease. The man had been by his side since the War's beginning, after all.

"I'm very proud to have had you as my student, Kirei, and I'll hope you'll maintain good relations with the Tohsaka family, as your late father did. What do you say?"

"Your words honor me." Kirei said, in his usual monotone, which the other man was familiar with by this point.

"Once this Grail War has ended, I'd like you to train Rin as a mage." The elegant man said, giving an envelope to Kotomine. "This is rather simple, but it's, in essence, a will. I thought it prudent to be prepared for the worst. The entire Tohsaka wealth is left to Rin, and names you as her guardian until she comes to age."

"Leave it to me. I shall keep your daughter safe." He then directed his attention to the wooden box in front of him. "What's this?"

"A little gift from me. Open it."

Kirei did so, and found an exquisite dagger on his hands, sharp and mirror-like. "It's an Azoth Dagger. It symbolizes the end of your apprenticeship.

"You're far too kind, sir."

While Kirei inspected his gift, Tohsaka noticed "Ah, look at the time! Forgive me for keeping you here this long. I hope you don't miss your flight."

Heading to the door, never had it crossed Tokiomi's mind that the man who he was talking too a second ago would do him any harm.

With his back to the weapon that his student carried, the Tohsaka's Master died.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello! Thanks for the wait! The new chapter is here!

As always, I hope you like it! Please, leave a review if you want.


	9. Changing Heart

A priest's body was resting in the Church, devoid of whatever warmth it once had.

All that hinted to his killer were some bullet wounds, for in his last moments he gave his son a powerful inheritance, instead of the identity of the person who took his life, dying before his duty towards the Masters could be fulfilled.

Kirei, having already shed his tears and received his gifts, couldn't help but have a desire regarding his father.

The desire to having seem him die.

* * *

As Kiritsugu talked with Irisviel by himself, Maiya and the two Servants stood guard on different parts of the house. However, said Servants had found the time to do some light chatting, mostly about their books.

"So, what did you think of Frankestein? You've been reading it at every opportunity."

"It was a very good book." Arthuria said. "To create a human being like that, one so different, and yet alike, from the homunculi, with mostly science, is truly impressive. Although I can't quite say I approve of the doctor's actions. To just leave his responsabilities and problems like that, is unacceptable, nevermind how he treated his creation. Oh, but I'm rambling on a bit. What about your books? Did you like them?"

"Ah, yes, very. Somehow, I'm finding some parts of it to be-" Before Diarmuid could go on, Kiritsugu opened the workshop's door. As he did so, Saber and Diarmuid couldn't help but think there was something different about the man's energy. He turned to Lancer and Maiya, and said.

"Irisviel is waiting for you inside. I'll be going to the Tohsaka residence for some reconaissance. Please, take care of her."

All present knew that, even with all that was in Kiritsugu's soul, he truly loved Irisviel, more than anything else.

As he left, Diarmuid and Maiya stepped inside for the transfer.

* * *

The operation was simple. Irisviel needed every bit of strength for herself, so the seal and the contract would be transferred to Maiya, who would be responsible for supplying Lancer with mana.

Even with Maiya's Magical Expertise being minimal, the homunculus' gentle voice guided her through every step, and Diarmuid had some knowledge of his Master's ingredients and abilities, which, alongside Maiya's dilligence, made the surgery quick, not even needing to physically remove Irisviel's arm.

As Maiya took the seals, she didn't take the entirety of the contract. Rather, it was more like she was sharing the burden with Irisviel, with the cost slowly becoming more hers to deal with than the homunculus'.

Even so, the pull of Diarmuid's mana drain was enough to make Maiya stagger. The Lancer caught her, and all she heard before passing out was the homunculus gently telling her to sleep, for she'd need that energy soon.

* * *

 _As the wounds the boar gave him ached, Diarmuid cursed his decisions. Even if just on a short hunting trip, he should've brought his best weapons with him. To think that this... This would be how he died. Defeated, by a Phantasmal Beast, with his king denying him the help he needed. That all which happened years ago would come back to bite him._

 _"Why... Why must this happen to me? I, who only wanted to serve my master, as loyally as a Knight can be." Diarmuid thought, with his vision blurry and weak. "_ _If only..._ _If only I could serve someone as a knight, one last time."_

 _The Knight of the Love Spot died, abandoned by the man he swore his life to._

* * *

"So, how are you doing, on your third Master now, Diarmuid?"

"No problems. Maiya can't provide me with as much Mana as Irisviel can, but I can get used to it with some minor adjustments." The Lancer said. "I'm just happy to free Irisviel of any further trouble. She said supplying wasn't much taxing to her, but I still feel better this way."

"Yes. She may not be my Master either, but I want to see her as well as possible." Saber agreed. "Are you sure you be well here without me?"

"Do you doubt my skills, Saber?" Diarmuid said, with a tone of being jokingly hurt by her statement. "I'll protect them with all my strength. You may feel free to go on your patrol."

Saber let out a small laugh, and materialized her suit, going to her bike. "Very well then, Diarmuid. I'm completely sure I'll come back to see everyone safe and sound. Until then, fare well, fellow knight."

As Saber left, one particular image remained in Diarmuid's brain. The smile she did as she laughed. It remained as bright as the sun, and every other bit of her. The way she got her attention stuck on a book she particularly liked, how she seemed so radiant and happy on the shopping's food court, how she fought with overflowing courage and conviction...

 _"Ah,"_ Diarmuid tought. _"When... When did I fall in love again?"_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello, and sorry for taking forever to upload! I've been hit by a mean writer's block and college has come back as well, not to mention being busy writing some other stuff. For the sake of making the story work, let's suspend our disbelief and believe Iri has the Spiritual Healing needed to make the transfer.

Shout-Out to everyone who left reviews! They mean a lot!


End file.
